To Gondor And Back Again
by Kaima
Summary: Sequel to Conflicting Friends. Pip and Merry gain titles and are to travel to Gondor with Sam to discuss becoming Counsellors of the North Kingdom with King Elessar. Finished.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I wonder what would happen if someone wrote on here, "Yes I own Tolkien and everything he's ever written SO HA!" Not that I do. Just thought it'd be funny if someone said that.  
  
This is a sequel. I've tried to fill in most of the details from the last story, but don't know how successful I was. I suggest reading "Conflicting Friends" first.  
  
And one more thing...the title is so cheezy I can't stand it, so someone PLEASE help me come up w/ something better.  
  
Chapter One  
  
It had been nearly a year since Diamond of Long Cleeve moved to Hobbiton from her former place of residence. During this time, she had become a close friend to Pippin and Merry, more so with Pippin. They indeed were having the time of their lives together - but the time comes in every young (or not-as-young) hobbit's life that one must settle down, even if one does happen to be one of the rowdiest hobbits in the Shire.  
  
However, Pippin was afraid to pursue this line of thought further. He did want to settle with Diamond, this was certain, but he had many fears that accompanied this wish. One was his situation with Merry. When Merry and Diamond had first met, the meeting was not a pleasant one. Merry had been upset with Diamond's attempts to take his best friend from him. Pippin did not want a repeat of this incident.  
  
Also he was afraid of Diamond's true feelings. He had told her before of how he felt of her, but they had since grown to be closer and closer friends, and he had no wish to ruin this. Diamond was a shy hobbit sometimes - she might just be humoring him when he spoke of a deeper emotion, so she would not be required to turn him down.  
  
That and there was always the question of whether or not he did want to settle down.  
  
It was a tough choice.  
  
And yet.  
  
One he knew he could make if he set his mind to it.  
  
Such we're Pippin's thought's as he sat dozing off in his favorite meeting place with Merry, under a perfectly sized tree just west of Farmer Maggot's crops. It was a bright spring day, one Pippin knew he had to spend outdoors. This was a beautiful time in the Shire; it always was. No hobbits stayed inside on days like this.  
  
Pip sat up and reached for his pipe. Just as he did so, he saw Merry jumping off the drop-off and running to where he was sitting, laughing all the while.  
  
"He'll never catch me!" Merry said breathlessly as he plopped down beside Pip. "Mind if I have a puff?"  
  
"Now, you're the one who told me smoking was bad," Pip chided.  
  
"No, I just said you smoke too much. Never said I did," Merry said, taking the pipe from him. Pip sighed.  
  
"I had only just picked it up too," Pip said sadly.  
  
"The price you pay for bein' my bes' friend an' all," Merry leaned back against the tree. "You don't mind, do you?"  
  
"Bein' your friend or sharin' the pipe weed?"  
  
"Both."  
  
"Not at all."  
  
Merry grinned. "Days like this make me glad to live in the Shire. I don't see how Frodo left."  
  
"Me either."  
  
The two sat in silence, merely enjoying the pleasure of each other's company. No talking was really needed, at least in Pippin's eyes. Sure the two were loud and rowdy when in groups, but when they were alone oft times they would just sit and contemplate various degrees of life to themselves.  
  
"Pip?"  
  
"Yes Merry?"  
  
"Do you think we should settle down?"  
  
Pippin was taken aback by this question, as it echoed his earlier thoughts. "Why, I've been wondering the same thing meself."  
  
"I know you an' Diamond'll get together an' all.I would like to settle down too. I grow weary sometimes..sometimes I feel like I'm ready for a family to call my own."  
  
"Why Merry, you're my family."  
  
"Not like that Pip." Merry sighed. "You an' I will always be together, that's for certain. But.I need.someone. Someone like Diamond is to you. True I share everythin' with ye, but there's still a slight emptiness, ye know?"  
  
"Yes," Pip said. He had indeed felt the same way almost a year ago to the day, when he had met Diamond.  
  
"Somethin' else Pip. Do you realize.you will be Thain soon? Yer pap's bound to relinquish duty any day now."  
  
"Indeed. It's been weighin' in the back of me mind," Pip said sadly. "Another reason for these thoughts of settlin'. I must be lookin' out fer me fellow Tooks now. An' you! You'll be Master of Buckland, won't ye?"  
  
"Yep. Should be now, but they just haven't formerly announced it. An' we know Sam'll be elected mayor."  
  
"Again," they said in unison.  
  
"How many kids does he have now?" asked Pip.  
  
"Two I believe - Elanor and Goldilocks."  
  
"Thought so, but tis hard to keep up." Pip sighed. "Now, who do you have yer eye on?"  
  
"Well.no one really."  
  
"No one!" Pip was shocked. "Well come, we must find ye one then!"  
  
"Pip, are you sure this is a good - "  
  
"Course I'm sure!" Pip said. "Come, let's go!"  
  
With that, he took Merry's hand and pulled him up, and with that they headed back towards civilization. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Pippin dragged Merry back through Farmer Maggot's crops and into the main part of Hobbiton. There they slowed down, and Pippin looked Merry in the eye.  
  
"Here's the fun part," Pip said with a sly look in his eye. "Now, we're goin' to swagger through town and make all the lasses swoon o'er us, and we'll find ye one."  
  
"It's not that easy!"  
  
"Sure it is!"  
  
Pip began walking the streets with an arrogant strut. Merry couldn't help but laugh at him, but soon found himself doing the same, if nothing else, for attention.  
  
Soon they saw Diamond walking their way with a handful of carrots. She stopped at the sight of the hobbits and laughed. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Swaggering," Pip said confidently. "Care to join us?"  
  
Diamond laughed again. "Not until I learn why you're swaggering."  
  
"To attract the lasses. Well for Merry at least. I daresay you might have a problem attracting them, though."  
  
"I'd say!" Diamond said.  
  
"Where have you been all day?" Merry asked. "We were down at our tree."  
  
"I was in Farmer Maggot's crops." she said, bowing her head a bit, and holding up the carrots.  
  
"We've trained her well, Merry," Pip said with a grin.  
  
"Now, as for attracting lasses." Diamond said with a straightforward glance. "I know one hobbit who's already attracted to you without all your strutting."  
  
Merry's eyes were hopeful. "Who? Tell me Diamond!"  
  
"She's one of my friends.Estella Bolger. Do you know her?"  
  
Merry grinned. "YES!" And with that he promptly ran over and hugged Diamond, catching her quite off guard, and proceeded to do the same to Pip but with much more ferocity.  
  
"I take it that's who you were going for," Pip said, most of the air knocked out of his lungs.  
  
"Aye, Pip," Merry said, smiling. "I must go talk to her!"  
  
"Do that, and tell us all about it when you're through," Pip said.  
  
"Right," Merry said, and he ran off.  
  
Diamond giggled. "He seems so innocent when he's like that."  
  
"Aye, but we know better," Pip said with an all-knowing glace.  
  
"That we do," said Diamond, pushing back her straight auburn hair that had originally made Pip fall for her.  
  
Pip gulped, as he was growing quite nervous. "Er.Diamond? Would you like to go on a stroll with me?"  
  
"Certainly Pip," Diamond said, with a quizzical smile on her face. The two walked through the streets, idly chatting, until they came to the edge of town. There was a small pond there, with some trees scattered round. They sat on the edge of it, dangling their feet in the brisk water.  
  
"We came here before," Pip said. "Do you remember?"  
  
"It was shortly after I met you," Diamond said with a thoughtful face. "After that night with you, me, and Merry at the Green Dragon. It was the next day, if I recall."  
  
"Aye," said Pip. "And I said something stupid, and you pushed me a bit, and I fell in and tried to make you believe it was your fault?"  
  
"Yes, I do remember!" she said. "I thought I had actually knocked you in!"  
  
"Really, twas just an excuse to pull you in after me," Pip said with a grin.  
  
"And then Merry came and dunked you under and you both stayed under so long I thought you'd drowned."  
  
"We've got lungs of steel," Pip said with a wicked grin on his face.  
  
"Yes.those were fun times." Diamond said with a look of happy remembrance.  
  
"We could have those times forever though," Pip said, too quickly.  
  
"Well of course Pip. I never planned to move."  
  
"That's not what I mean," Pip said. He wrung his hands, knowing that for once in his life, he had no honest idea of what he was supposed to say. "Diamond, I love bein' your friend. I've been your friend for almos' a year now. But I already have Merry. I can't take us like this anymore."  
  
"Are you saying.you don't want to be my friend?" Diamond was puzzled.  
  
"No! Not at all!" Pip sighed and banged his fist on his knee. "What I'm saying is, we can be friends and more, ye know? You can be my hobbit lass! We can.have little hobbit children, like Sam and Rosie! And we'll never have to be apart.because frankly, when you're not around, I get quite confused. It's the same with Merry really, but it's a different confused then."  
  
"I see," Diamond said softly. "So.you want to marry me?"  
  
Pip gulped. "Um.yes."  
  
"After we've had no romantic involvement whatsoever?"  
  
"Well I thought that's what made us special!" Pip protested. "We didn't need all 'at fluff."  
  
"Calm yourself.Peregrin," she said, a gentle smile coming to her face. "I did not say it was a bad thing."  
  
When she said Peregrin, he quivered. "So.then is that a yes? Because now I'm getting confused and you're around, this is quite messing with my senses."  
  
Diamond laughed. "Of course it's a yes, silly! Did you actually think I'd turn you down?"  
  
The two smiled at each other for a moment. Pippin looked down suddenly, and began wringing his hands again.  
  
"Am.am I supposed to kiss you now, Diamond?"  
  
"Yes Pip, you are." 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Merry headed directly for the house of Miss Estella Bolger, driven with a purpose. He knew if he did not continue with such haste as he had acquired, he would chicken out, and Pip would never let him live that down. In fact, he would not himself let himself live it down.  
  
She lived not far from Pip's hobbit-hole. He recognized the familiar mailbox, reading, "Odovacar, Rosamunda, Fredegar, and Estella Bolger." Merry had been in the house before, as he was Fredegar's, Estella's brother's, friend. On such occasion he had lightly chatted with his fair sister hobbit, but no more. On this occasion, he came not for Fredegar, but for Estella.  
  
Merry knocked lightly on the door, shaking a bit, but fine otherwise. Odovacar, Estella's father, answered. "Well hello Meriadoc," said the elder hobbit. "Fredegar's out working today, he'll be back this afternoon."  
  
"I was not looking for Fredegar," Merry said quickly. "Is Estella home?"  
  
Odovacar looked slightly puzzled. "Yes she is, I shall fetch her." He turned back. "Estella! Meriadoc is here to see you!"  
  
He heard the scrambling of hobbit feet in the back of the house, and saw Estella Bolger emerge, graceful but slightly frazzled. Her light blond hair was pulled back from her face, and her blue eyes looked fairly uncertain.  
  
"Hello, Merry," she said, and Merry could tell she was trying to sound demure.  
  
"Why hello Estella," said Merry, trying to be as friendly and open as possible, "I was wondering if you would come walk with me. Pip's gone off with Diamond, and I found myself here at your doorstep, for some reason. Do you think you can come?"  
  
"Certainly," she said, and smiled at Merry's familiar tone in conversation. "I'll be back later, father," she told Odovacar.  
  
"Right. Have fun!"  
  
The two walked out into the bright day. Merry had to restrain himself strongly from taking her hand right then. "I.I've been thinking about you lately. I think we should become better friends," Merry said, trying not to rush his voice.  
  
"I do as well," said Estella. "I always see ye with Fredegar, but never really had the nerve to make friends with ye meself." Merry could already see she was becoming more open with him, from her dialect popping through.  
  
"Well we are now, an' that's all that matters," Merry said with a grin. "You know Diamond pretty well, don't ye?"  
  
"Aye," she said. "What about her?"  
  
"Nothing really. She just told me.you were a really nice girl," Merry said, improvising at the last moment what he was going to say about her.  
  
"She didn't say anything else, did she?" Estella looked worried.  
  
Merry broke then. "Well, actually she did. I told her I was looking for a lass to call me own, while me an' Pip were struttin' about town an' such. An' she said I didn't need to, because lasses already did. An' I said asked, "Who?" an' she said you, an' frankly that made my day cause I've had me eye on ye too," Merry said quickly, hoping to get it all out.  
  
Estella's eyes widened. "Well I didn't expect her to tell.but at least you feel the same way.so I'd be honored to become better friends, and more than friends, with ye, since obviously we feel the same way an' all."  
  
Merry's eyes felt like they were glazing over. "I didn't expect it te happen this way.."  
  
"Neither did I.but this sounds fairly promising."  
  
"What say ye that we get to know each other better in a place a wee bit more private an' this one?"  
  
"Now Merry, that sounds slightly dirty," Estella chided.  
  
"Meanin' nothin' of the sort, m'lady, just felt we should get out o' the middle o' the street afore we get run over. Of course, if ye wanted it te sound dirty then by all means take it that way. "  
  
"Well.I suppose we'll just have to find out, won't we?" 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
The longer he sat there with Diamond, the last apprehensive Pip felt. At the beginning of this he was sure he was shaking horribly and noticeably, but now he felt calmer, and collected.  
  
Pippin now held Diamond's hands, an action he felt responsible for now. He didn't exactly know why, but he thought it partially had to do with the fact that he did not want her to leave, or be dragged off by some other hobbit lad who might think he could do better with her. Yes, that had to be it.  
  
Just then, Pip heard footsteps quickening behind them. He whirled his head around to see Pearl, one of his three sisters. "Pearl!" he exclaimed, standing. "I haven't seen you in ages! What brings you back to this part of the Shire?"  
  
"Pip," she said quickly, "Pimpernel is off finding Sam and Rosie, and Pervinca is looking for Merry. Our father, he's been taken very ill." her voice trailed off and he could tell she was fighting back tears. "The physicians don't think he'll make it."  
  
"They know nothing," Diamond said. "I am a physician as well, I will see to my father-in-law."  
  
Pearl's hand covered her mouth. "Such joyous news had to come on such a rotten day."  
  
"Well we can't just sit here!" Pip exclaimed, standing. "There's no time to waste!"  
  
He jumped up and began running to his hole. He could hear Diamond and Pearl's footsteps behind him, but that mattered naught. Right now he had one thing on his mind, and that was his father.  
  
Pip bounded through the door and into his father's bedroom. Paladin Took was lying on the bed very still, surrounded by doctors and such.  
  
"Get out!" Pip screamed. "We have a better doctor here! Leave us be!"  
  
The doctors saw the almost madness in Pip's eyes, and departed hastily. Diamond rushed up to him, and began feeling for his pulse. "What happened?" she asked him breathlessly.  
  
"I.couldn't breathe," said Paladin, "Everything went black, and." he began coughing and could not finish his sentence.  
  
"Do not try to speak any more," Diamond said, and she sighed. "They were right Pip. He hasn't much hope."  
  
"It's my time," Paladin said between coughs. "I don't mind, I'm off to see your mother, dear Eglantine, and that fool of my best friend.dear Saradoc.we were just like you an' Merry, Pip."  
  
At this moment Merry rushed in, followed by Sam and Rosie. Pip saw Estella standing by the door. "Paladin!" Merry shouted, and ran over. "You'll be getting better, yes?"  
  
"I'm afraid not, Master Merry." Paladin said and coughed once more. "I suppose since I will be leaving, I should bequeath your title to you.your father told me to do so, dear Saradoc." Paladin erupted into a massive coughing fit. "Meriadoc, Master of Buckland.  
  
Merry's eyes welled up. "Aye."  
  
"And you Pip," Paladin said. "Peregrin Took, Thain of the Shire."  
  
"That'd be me," Pip said, his eyes now welling up.  
  
Paladin looked to Diamond. "You two will be getting married, yes?"  
  
"Aye," Diamond said, also crying.  
  
"Take.care of him. Keep him and Master Merry out of trouble, you know how they are.Sam?"  
  
"Aye," Sam said.  
  
"You'd better do the same, the fools they are," Paladin coughed. "And you, Pearl, Pimpernel, Pervinca.you'd better help as well. They need all the help they can get."  
  
All three girls were quite choked up and could do naught but nod.  
  
Paladin smiled and looked upon Pip one last time. "You fool of a.fool of a Took."  
  
And with that, Paladin relinquished his life.  
  
The room was quiet, excepting assorted sniffles. It was Pip who stood up and broke the silence.  
  
"Do we have the Took family history nearby?" he asked. Pearl wordlessly reached into a drawer and pulled it out. Pip found a quill and began writing.  
  
"On this day, May fourth, 1434 in Shire-Reckoning, the great Paladin Took passed on, and his only son, Peregrin Took, became Took and Thain of the Shire. At this time, Merry the Magnificent became Master of Buckland, a title given him by the great Saradoc Brandybuck, who gave it to Paladin to pass to Meriadoc upon his death."  
  
He closed the book and set it on the mantle. The companions slowly filed out of the room, Pip being last. He said a short farewell to his father, then entered the sun of the Shire once more. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
The funeral was held the very next day. The entire Shire showed up, for Paladin was greatly loved among the hobbits. Pip said very little during the ceremony, but stayed very close to Merry. He felt Merry was the only other one who keenly felt his loss. Diamond had known the old Took for only a year, his three sisters hadn't even seen him for the past five years, as they had long past moved out and gotten married. Estella barely knew him. But Merry.Merry had lived with Pip almost since the great adventure had ended, and Saradoc had passed on.  
  
Pip only began to cry once during the service, and it was not the crying that he had done in the Mines of Moria after Gandalf fell. It wasn't the crying that he had done when he thought Frodo and Sam were lost in the eruption of Mount Doom. Both times were keenly out of raw emotion. Paladin was ready to die, and it was more of a crying that Paladin was in a happier place, yet beyond Pip. A soft crying of where, though he was happier, Pip could never see him again.  
  
At this point Merry softly put his hand on Pip's shoulder, and Pip could see he was crying as well. The two felt a keen moment of understanding at this moment, but said nothing.  
  
After the service Pip returned to his hobbit hole. Before entering, he checked the mail, as he had started receiving condolence letters that morning. But what he found was something entirely different.  
  
My friend Pippin,  
  
I have been informed that you will become Thain soon, and good Merry to be Master of Buckland. I know Sam is already mayor. I would like you three to be Counsellors to the North-kingdom. I am entirely left in the dark on events in the Shire mostly, and to be frank, I see not enough of you three. If you would even be so kind as to make a trip to Minas Tirith, I'm sure we all here would be most pleased. Or, be it easier, I could travel to the Shire, but I myself have issued a mandate keeping Men out of the Shire, and I dare not break my own laws.  
  
Please write back soon.  
  
Your companion, Aragorn (or King Elessar if you prefer; but to you I just believe I am Aragorn)  
  
Pip smiled. This would be a chance to get away from his grief, a chance to perhaps move on. He could even bring Diamond, and she could meet the great king, but moreover great friend. Merry could bring Estella, and they could get to know each other, and Sam could bring Rosie and the children. It was an excellent opportunity. He ran to find Merry.  
  
"Merry! Merry!" he ran through Hobbiton shouting. He found his friend under a tree with Estella, talking softly. He looked up when he heard his name.  
  
"Dear Pip, what's got ye in such a right mood?"  
  
"We've got a letter! A letter from Aragorn!"  
  
At this Merry popped up. "Really?"  
  
"Yes, he wants to make us his counsellors and he wants us to visit Gondor!"  
  
"Gondor!" Merry sighed. "How I miss it! It was such a nice place to visit.and I miss Aragorn as well, or Elessar, whatever he goes by now. And Arwen.all our companions."  
  
"Perhaps he invited Gimli and Legolas as well!" Pip said excitedly.  
  
"We must go, Pip!" Merry said.  
  
They looked to Estella. "Would ye like to go with us?" Merry asked her.  
  
Estella blushed. "I've.never been outside the Shire before. I'm not a big traveler."  
  
"It'd be a great first experience!" Pip piped up.  
  
At this point Diamond walked up. "What would be a great first experience!"  
  
"Travelin' to Gondor!" the two hobbits said together.  
  
Diamond's face fell. "All the way.to Gondor?"  
  
"Minas Tirith, to be exact," Pip said knowingly.  
  
"Do.do you really like traveling that much?"  
  
Pip's eyes probably portrayed his reaction to that statement. But what Diamond had said had made him realize that most hobbits did not enjoy traveling or adventures of any sort. They would most likely not join them.  
  
"I do. But after all we've been through, you kind of have to." Pip said with a downcast tone. "I understand that ye don't want to travel. I had thought.perhaps.your heritage." his voice trailed off.  
  
Early in their relationship Pip had learned Diamond was half-human. Thus was why she was almost as tall at Merry and Pippin, the two tallest hobbits in the Shire, thanks to some Ent Draught they had along their journey.  
  
"I know.I." Diamond took a deep breath. "I would like to go with you."  
  
"Would you really?" Pip asked excitedly. "Or are ye just sayin' that?"  
  
"I would. It would be an honor to meet King Elessar - "  
  
"I'm sure he'll have you call him Aragorn," Pip pointed out.  
  
"Or Aragorn, whatever the case may be," Diamond finished. "What about you, Estella?"  
  
Estella seemed to be lost in thought. "I don't know.it'd be terribly frightening being so far from home."  
  
"I'll protect ye!" Merry spoke up. "I won't let anythin' bad happen to ye!"  
  
Estella smiled at him. Merry made a few sword movements in the air. "I've had training from the best, ye know. Aragorn, Boromir.both taught me a lot about fighting."  
  
"Aye, then," said Estella. "I will go."  
  
Pip and Merry smiled, and began jumping up and down, singing, "We're going to Gondor! We're going to Gondor!"  
  
Perhaps it would be the happiest moment the hobbits could have under the circumstances. Perhaps they knew that the good ol' Took who was so dear to them was happier where he was now. Either way, no one could quench the great joy both felt in their hearts. 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
Pip buzzed happily about the Took hobbit hole, grabbing assorted items and throwing them in a bag. "Aye, there's me pipe.an' me pipe weed.an' some clothes.can't forget the pipe weed.and some food.an' some more pipe weed."  
  
"Pip I hear you in there!" Merry shouted from the other room. "You have got to slow down on the smoking!"  
  
"But Merry - "  
  
"Ye heard me!"  
  
"Did ye tell Sam yet 'at we were goin'?" Pip said, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Aye. He said he'd get Rosie an' the kids packed an' ready as soon as possible."  
  
"Why.that makes.eight of us."  
  
He stopped shuffling around, and heard Merry do the same in the other room. "Almost a fellowship," he said softly. He took in a deep breath, and then continued packing.  
  
"Did ye get yer blanket, Merry?" Pip asked.  
  
"Aye, can't ye see it's not on the bed?"  
  
"I didn't look - I just asked."  
  
Pip could almost see Merry shaking his head in disgust in the other room. Pip smiled. He mimicked Merry saying the words, 'would you think before you talk, Pip? Honestly.'  
  
"Would you think before you talk Pip? Honestly.you drive me mad sometimes."  
  
Pip smiled. All too many times he had heard that speech. "I think we've got enough packed, Merry."  
  
"Ye did remember the beer, didn't ye?"  
  
"Merry, Merry, Merry," Pip said disapprovingly. "Ye drink too much."  
  
Merry laughed in the other room. "That I do, Pip. But yes, I believe we have everything. Where'd you tell the rest to meet us?"  
  
"On the outskirts of town.by that little pond, with the trees."  
  
"Aye," Merry said, walking into the room. His reddish hair was slightly ruffled, but his face portrayed all the excitement of traveling. "Shall we go, then?"  
  
The two companions walked outside and down to the pond. No one was there yet, so Pip and Merry sat along the edge to talk, much like Pip and Diamond had done the day before.  
  
"I can't believe yer getting married, Pip," Merry said. "Whoulda thought ye'd beat me to it?"  
  
"Not I," said Pip with a laugh. "But that's okay.we did a lot of things no one would ever expect of us."  
  
"Aye," Merry said. "Going on our journey, being captured by orcs, meeting the ents, saving Isengard, fighting to save Minas Tirith.I really do feel a great connection with that city."  
  
"So do I," said Pip. "I was the assistant to the steward, ye know."  
  
"So you've said many times," Merry said, smiling. "You never cease to bring it up."  
  
"Well it was quite an accomplishment!" Pip said. "And I saved Faramir!" His face fell. "Oh how I'd like to see Faramir again! He was so kind to me.and he recognized me as a hobbit! And then he told Gandalf and I how he had seen Frodo." his voice trailed off.  
  
"I would much like to see Eomer," said Merry. "Perhaps we could ride through Rohan on the way?"  
  
"If you would like, Merry. It wouldn't hurt anything, and I would much like to see him too."  
  
"We do not get to see our good friends as much as we would like." Merry said with a slight sigh.  
  
"Tis our doom, Merry. We are destined to live in the Shire, for that is where our duty is. Of course we can visit these people, but not for too long, for we're needed here."  
  
"Yes. Sam got Master Tolman Cotton to act as deputy mayor. He's goin' to watch out for our jobs as well."  
  
"Rosie's pap?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
Pip looked behind him, and over the hill came Sam and his family, Diamond, and Estella, the afternoon sun giving them an unearthly glow, and Pip was once again reminded of the fellowship. He realized this journey may be harder than he thought.emotionally harder.memories would come back.  
  
But now was not the time to think of that. Now was the time to head to Minas Tirith, the city of Kings. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
"Who is to be the leader of this fello - group?" asked Pippin. "We must have a leader."  
  
"Why on earth do we need a leader, Pip?" asked Diamond.  
  
"Yes," said Sam. "Don't ye believe we're fine as a team?"  
  
"Aye, I do," said Pip. "But someone has to take responsibility. Someone has to say when to stop for the night, when someone's eating too much, and most importantly, this person has got to know the way to Minas Tirith like they know themselves."  
  
"Well I must admit Pip." Sam said. "Only ye and Merry know that."  
  
Pip looked to Merry. "I want to have fun on this trip," said Merry. "You do it."  
  
Rosie laughed. "Never thought I'd see the day when Peregrin Took was me leader, but all things change, I suppose."  
  
"Mommy, mommy, can I walk with Pip?" Elanor piped up.  
  
"No, me!" Goldilocks objected.  
  
Rosie laughed. "Both of you can, if Diamond will let you," she said with a knowing glance towards Diamond.  
  
"How 'bout I carry Elanor, and Diamond carries Goldilocks?" Pip asked the two young girls.  
  
Goldilocks pouted. "Why can't he hold me?"  
  
"We'll switch off," Pip promised. "All right?"  
  
This apparently satisfied Goldilocks. Pip took Elanor up in his arms, and the group set off.  
  
"You don't mind carryin' her like that, do ye Pip?" asked Sam.  
  
"Not at all, she hardly weighs a thing," Pip said with a little laugh.  
  
Rosie looked to Sam. In a voice that said that clearly she did not want Pippin to hear what she was saying, she said, "They'll make wonderful parents, won't they?"  
  
"Aye, Rose."  
  
Merry was a bit put out, however. "I can hold one of ye, if ye'd like," he offered.  
  
Goldilocks face was like the sun rising. "Really?"  
  
"O' course."  
  
She jumped out of Diamond's arms and just as fast jumped into Merry's. Merry smiled, and Diamond used her now free hands to put one around Pippin's waist. Estella played with Goldilocks in Merry's arms as they walked. It seemed like it would be a good trip.  
  
*  
  
The days passed quickly on the road. Pip was more of natural leader than the group expected, and he could tell when it was time to stop for the night merely from the hobbit's expressions. He also rationed the food out very well, so all got enough and were full at the end of every day.  
  
The hobbits all grew closer, even Pip and Merry close as they already were. Pip decided it was a good idea, taking this journey, and the Ol' Took would be very proud of them.  
  
It took many a day to reach the kingdom of Rohan. Pip had remembered where he had told Merry that he could visit Eomer, and before they knew it, they were at Edoras.  
  
They were greeted immediately upon their arrival to the city. Apparently the King had seen them coming, and had rushed to the gates to greet them. "Merry! Pippin! How have you been? Such a surprise to see you so far from home!"  
  
"Eomer!" Merry shouted, and ran to embrace his friend. "It's been a bit too long, hasn't it?"  
  
"Aye," said Eomer, stealing a bit of the hobbits accent to mess with him a bit. Merry smiled. "And Sam! How.why you've got yourself a lady now! And children!"  
  
Sam blushed, but also stood a bit taller. "Aye, that I do. This is my dear Rosie, and the small one is Goldilocks, and her sister is Elanor."  
  
"And who are these two hobbits?" asked the King, looking towards Estella and Diamond.  
  
Pip got a wild grin on his face. "Aye," he said smugly. "That's Diamond. We're engaged, ye know!"  
  
"Bless ye, dear Pip!" Eomer said. "Engaged!"  
  
"And this is Estella," Merry said. "We're quite good.erm."  
  
"They're in love," Pip explained.  
  
"Right," said Merry. "And we wanted these two to meet all of our dear friends. We're headed to Minas Tirith after this."  
  
Eomer smiled. "You are indeed adventuresome hobbits. If the rest are like you, the world will be soon overrun with them. Come. We will go eat, as I'm sure you're quite hungry and fatigued, and speak more of your journey." 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
The eight hobbits sat in the dining hall of Rohan, eating and talking fondly with the King, remembering times long past, and relaying events of new importance.  
  
"I'm Master of Buckland now," Merry said proudly.  
  
"And I'm Thain of the Shire!" Pip spoke up, not wanting to be outdone.  
  
"I'm the mayor," Sam said smugly, apparently believing he'd beaten them all.  
  
"Such noble guests," Eomer said, smiling at their attempts to outrank the others. "I have heard this news from King Elessar. He said that you were these, or would be becoming these, titles very soon. And so, as they say, I come bearing gifts."  
  
At this three servants walked in. One held a magnificent sword, shining and pure, that was like none they had ever seen. The other held a book and a quill, of the finest stature, and the other held a box, the contents of it as of yet unknown.  
  
"Such splendid gifts, your Majesty!" Merry said in awe.  
  
"The sword is for you, Master Merry, to protect all your loved ones," Eomer said with a smile. "And I am not your majesty - you hold rank above all men."  
  
Merry took the shining blade and waved it about. "This is wonderful!"  
  
"The book and quill are for you, Master Pippin," said the King. "I know how you love poems and songs, and I figured you might like to write some of your own, or perchance keep a record of events in the Shire."  
  
"These are most welcome," said Pip, taking them gratefully.  
  
"And for you, Master Samwise," said Eomer, "I give this."  
  
Sam took the little box and opened it. Inside lay a necklace with a ring on it, very similar to Frodo's. There was a note with it, in Frodo's handwriting.  
  
Congratulations Sam!  
  
I always knew you would do well in life! Mayor! Who would've thought, dear Sam! And I hear of great things from Merry and Pippin too! I miss you all.this letter is getting to you by way of.well.actually I'm not sure. I gave it to Gandalf, who said you were traveling to Rohan, and he said he would see to it that the King got it and gave it to you. Gandalf said something else about it, but he speaks in riddles I cannot understand. Things are great here, and I expect you will join me someday, Sam. Yes, you. You will not be allowed to come till the proper time, but you will come then, and we can reminisce of days gone past. How I long to see you, all my dear friends, again! Though I must say, I do love it hear.I hope this letter makes you glad and does not weigh on your heart. Trust me, you will see me again.  
  
With great love for you all, Frodo Baggins  
  
P.S. This ring is in no way magical, trust me.I wanted something for you to remember me by. It's made of the finest elvish gold.  
  
A tear came to Sam's eye. "I.I am truly touched. Thank you, Eomer. Ye are a great friend."  
  
Eomer smiled. "Anytime, Master Sam. Now, the hour grows late, and it is time for all good hobbits to head for bed. Aragorn said he would like to see you soon, and though I would like to spend more time with you, it'll have to wait for the return trip. You must leave in the morning, at Aragorn's request."  
  
"That's all right," said Merry. "We shall return."  
  
"Aye you shall," Eomer said. "Now get a good nights rest. You've got a big day ahead of you." 


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine  
  
They left early the next morning, as they knew they were not far from entering the realm of Gondor. Eomer had given them all new cloaks, green of course, with a pendant having the symbol of Rohan on the clasp at the neck. It was growing colder, the hobbits could sense, as they traveled.  
  
He also provided them with fresh food, consisting of several kinds of dried meats, lambas bread (don't know how he got a hold of that one, but rumor was he and Legolas were good friends too), and other various items. The hobbits thanked him dearly.  
  
"Eomer, you have been overly generous to us," Merry said with a laugh as he packed their new food items.  
  
"All in a days work. Besides, you hobbits still have almost three weeks more travel - Minas Tirith is nearly 200 miles from here," Eomer said. "And you don't have the longest legs, if it's not rude to say."  
  
"We are the tallest of hobbits though," Pip pointed out. "And we've been averaging about fifteen miles a day.I'd say that makes for about thirteen or so more days."  
  
Eomer's eyes widened. "You are indeed the sturdiest of hobbits. Now, run along! I will see you anon."  
  
"Goodbye Eomer!" Merry said, and hugged him again. The rest said goodbye as well, and they were on the road again.  
  
*  
  
The journey seemed much more lighthearted now, and the hobbits sang various songs as they traveled. One of their favorites, "The road goes ever on and on" was brought up to sing frequently; another favorite was Merry and Pip's drinking song, which was kind of a kaleidoscope of songs. It came partially from a drinking song, partially from a bathing song, and most likely from other songs only they knew as well. Of course, singing this song gave Merry a chance to get out the beer (and for Pip to sneak in a smoke or two as he was busy drinking.)  
  
"Hey ho to the bottle I go," they all sang. "To heal my heart and drown my woe. Rain may fall, and wind may blow, but there still be.many miles to go!"  
  
"Sweet is the sound of the pouring rain, "Merry and Pip sang, the part they could recall dancing on many a barroom table to, "And the stream that runs from hill to plain, better than rain or rippling brook - "  
  
Pippin took Diamond's hand. "Is a mug of beer inside these Tooks!"  
  
Everyone laughed and shouted at that. "Well she's an honorary Took fer the time bein'," Pip said smugly.  
  
Their travels continued, happier than ever. They did not notice the days passing, moreover, or the hand ground that they oft had to sleep on. The joy of each other's company was enough.  
  
One night, after the fires were doused and everyone was asleep, Merry lay next to Estella, trying to keep their conversation from waking everyone up.  
  
"Truly journeying is more fun that I thought it to be," Estella whispered to Merry.  
  
"It's not always this way," Merry said, his face falling. "My last journey involved a huge part of it traveling with a bunch of orcs. Not really fun."  
  
"But this is of much less import," said Estella. "I think we can handle this."  
  
"Aye," said Merry, and he smiled at her. "Estella?"  
  
"Yes, Merry?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Estella smiled peculiarly. "For what?"  
  
"Fer comin' along. It would've been fair lonely without ye. Pip's got Diamond, and Rosie and Sam are together, so I woulda been stuck with only the kids."  
  
Estella laughed, but tried to keep it down. "You are indeed a unique person, Merry."  
  
Merry grinned, followed shortly by a yawn. "I'm sleepy already.go figure.musta had too much beer earlier."  
  
"Aye, I agree with that," Estella said with a slight smirk.  
  
Merry leaned over and kissed her. "Goodnight Estella."  
  
"Goodnight Merry."  
  
*  
  
They continued on. Traveling was not exactly an exciting business to perhaps the untrained eye, but this group of travelers was likely the ones who found it the most intriguing. Perhaps their joy of it lead to their getting to Minas Tirith in only twelve days since they left Edoras; perhaps the Ol' Took sped them along. Either way, it was a quick journey.  
  
There were no guards at the massive white gates. This perturbed the hobbits, as they did not know how to get in if no guards would open the gates. Pip tried shouting, "Hello!" a couple times, to no effect. The entire city seemed to be deserted.  
  
Suddenly, a fanfare of trumpets blasted through the still silence. "My people!" A familiar voice rang out. "I give you the hobbits of the Fellowship of the Ring!"  
  
There was a cheer, and the gate opened. Apparently all the people had been on the lower level, hiding behind walls. The hobbits did not expect this welcome; they did not mind it, however. They walked through, all of them, with their respected hobbit lass and in Sam's case, children, and there was much applause.  
  
The first person Pip saw standing in the crowd was next to Aragorn and Arwen. He was smiling and cheering louder than the rest, and he had the lady Eowyn on his arm. Pip grinned.  
  
"Faramir!" he shouted, and ran up to embrace him, almost tackling him.  
  
Faramir laughed. "I believe I've seen the likes of you before, halfling."  
  
Pip grinned, remembering their first meeting. He looked around and saw Legolas and Gimli as well, standing to the other side of Aragorn and Arwen.  
  
"It is so hard to greet you all at once!" Pip shouted, and saw Sam and Merry having the same problem, as they were talking to the King and Queen. Pip ran over to Legolas and Gimli and began recounting the adventures he had in the Shire recently immediately, and as fast as he could, with many gesticulations.  
  
Aragorn laughed as he turned and saw Pip. "I think it is time we head for the castle, and may we have more conversations there over a meal.I believe it's time for second breakfast, aye Pip?"  
  
Pip grinned and followed the king, the rest of the hobbits not far behind. Yes. It was good to be back in Gondor. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten  
  
A very large dining table was required for the entirety of the company, and a very large dining table was exactly what the palace at Minas Tirith had. At the table sat the hobbits, Pippin, Merry, Diamond, Estella, Sam, Rosie, Goldilocks, and Elanor. There also were the humans, Faramir, Eowyn, and Aragorn, the elves, Legolas and Arwen, and the lone dwarf Gimli.  
  
There was talk of day's renown, days of the fellowship. There were not sad tales for this occasion; these were the happier times. Like the time Pippin and Merry tackled Boromir when he was teaching how to use their swords. Or perhaps even the time when Merry and Pippin were together at Minas Tirith and dancing on the table, singing drinking songs. These were the good times, and were first in mind.  
  
But the time came when serious talk must be brought up.  
  
"So, Pippin, Merry, when do you gain your titles?" asked Aragorn.  
  
Pippin gulped. "Well, you see...we already have them."  
  
"But that - "  
  
"Yes. My father was taken ill and died before we left."  
  
There was a chill silence in the room.  
  
"I'm sorry, Pippin. I did not know," Aragorn apologized.  
  
"It's all right. I know he wants us to be happy, and I knew we could if we visited you."  
  
"My condolences to you two...but I am glad you came."  
  
"As are we," Merry spoke up. "For we have some guests, as you can see."  
  
Pip smiled haughtily and stood up. "My friends," he said with pride. "This is my hobbit, Diamond of Long Cleeve. We're engaged."  
  
Everyone clapped. Aragorn stood up and walked over to her. He knelt. "You have picked a fine hobbit, m'lady."  
  
"You do not bow to me, King Elessar," said Diamond. "I am but his fiancée."  
  
"Pippin has all the rank in the world to us in Gondor, and if you are to be married to him, then you receive it as well," he said, standing. "The same for you, lady," Aragorn commented, facing Estella. "Are you to marry Merry?"  
  
Estella giggled. "Marry Merry...why I certainly hope to someday. But for now, we are not engaged, yet," she said, putting a peculiar emphasis on the last word.  
  
Aragorn smiled knowingly. "Dear Sam, is this your wife?" he asked, bowing to Rosie. "And these your children?"  
  
"Aye," Sam said proudly. "This is Rosie Gamgee, and Goldilocks and Elanor."  
  
Aragorn nodded. "You three have come far since I saw you last. I ask you to come farther."  
  
There was a curious tone in his voice, and Pip looked to Legolas and Gimli. Both of them also appeared to be confused.  
  
"For I will need you all to inform me of the activities of your homeland.I know this is the Age of Men," said Aragorn. "But I will make sure until the end, I give proper recognition to the other races. It is said that hobbits will someday evolve into men - and look! Merry and Pippin are sheer examples of this happening. Have you ever seen a four-foot tall hobbit? Hobbits in Bilbo's day were lucky to reach 3'6. And it is said that eventually all elves will leave, but indeed they have not all left yet. It is said that dwarves will lock themselves in their mountains and never return for human eye, and shall eventually dwindle out of existence, but these things will most likely not happen in my time as King. It will take a long time, and I will continue correspondence with my fellow races until this point."  
  
All could well understand his point, except Faramir. "My lord, I live here, with Eowyn, surely you know what happens here..."  
  
"That I do," said Aragorn. "That's why you will live here with Eowyn, and send the confirmation letters back to our faithful counsellors, informing them of what happens here, and confirming that their letter was received."  
  
Faramir smiled. "Aye."  
  
Pippin was starting to feel slightly putout that everyone was stealing their hobbit accents.  
  
"But I just want to know, do you all accept this? Is it too much of a burden?"  
  
"Aragorn," Pip said seriously. "How hard is it to write a letter?"  
  
"Good point, but you have titles now, trust me, the time will become harder and harder to find," he said knowingly.  
  
"Well maybe so, but they are hobbit titles, Aragorn," said Merry. "Hobbits don't do much, even with titles or jobs."  
  
"Perhaps you have a point," Aragorn conceded. "You do know more about hobbits than I."  
  
"Is that all the serious business we had to attend to?" asked Gimli.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well in that case, it's time to have some fun!" 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven  
  
The dining hall of Minas Tirith was great, but their wine cellar was even greater. Bottles lined the walls, and many assorted tables were scattered across the room. And there the many friends sat, aimlessly chatting, when an idea was had.  
  
"Drinking contest, anyone?" asked Gimli.  
  
Most everyone backed down; the dwarf's reputation in drink was well known. But there were some that could not resist.  
  
"I'll take ye!" said Pippin.  
  
"And I!" said Merry. "We're the best in the Shire!"  
  
Diamond and Estella rolled their eyes. "We're getting out of here," Diamond said disgustedly. "We know what they get like when their drunk." She turned to Eowyn and Arwen. "Care to join us? It is more of a manly thing..." She said manly with a tone of contempt.  
  
"Indeed," said Arwen. "I will show you to your rooms."  
  
"And I've seen them all drunk before," said Eowyn. "It's nothing new to me."  
  
The four girls left. Sam looked to Rosie. "Would ye like to go with them?"  
  
"No...but the kids are definitely going to have to leave."  
  
Sam smiled. "I could never out-drink a Brandybuck and a Took. We'll all go." He turned to the rest of them. "Merry drinking."  
  
"Indeed!" Merry said with a grin. The Gamgee family left.  
  
Meanwhile, the terms of the contest were set up. Last one left conscious wins. The contestants were Merry, Pippin, and Gimli. Legolas had tried to join, but Gimli had cunningly pointed out that he was an elf and did not feel the effects of ale. So thus he ended up being the server of the drinks. Faramir and Aragorn were the judges, though it was not really needed, it's a simple task to tell who's conscious and who is not.  
  
The first five rounds went unnoticed. These were seasoned drinkers, after all. By the tenth they were suitably drunk; by the fifteenth they were falling out of their chairs.  
  
Gimli had ale streaming down his beard. Pip was the one who noticed this. "Ay! You're s'posed to drink it, not pour it down yer face!"  
  
"I am drinking it, laddie!" Gimli roared.  
  
"And I'm an elf."  
  
Gimli could not think of a suitable comeback, so they continued on. On round seventeen, Gimli passed out under the table.  
  
Leaving the hobbits to do what they had done so many times before.  
  
"So, who do you say wins this time, Pip?" asked Merry.  
  
"I did last time - you can," Pip said reasonably.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Aragorn and Faramir looked taken aback. "I thought we were the judges," Faramir objected.  
  
Merry looked at him with a serious face. "We have contests like this back in Hobbiton all the time. And every time Pip and I are the last ones left. To save us even worse of a hangover, we take turns winning after everyone else has lost. We're not stupid."  
  
Aragorn smiled. "Indeed. Well, it's getting late. I suggest you two get in bed, and we'll take care of the poor dwarf."  
  
"Rather, you and Faramir shall," said Legolas. "He's beginning to smell a bit too strong for my taste."  
  
Pip and Merry entered into the corridors of the castle and headed for the guest corridors, which they had been shown earlier. "Are ye gonna sleep with Diamond?" asked Merry.  
  
Pip's face was pensive. "I don't know. Do ye suppose it's proper?"  
  
"I know it's more proper fer ye than it is fer me to sleep with Estella - not bein' engaged yet an' all."  
  
"Maybe I should ask her," Pip said thoughtfully.  
  
"If she's still awake. It must be past midnight."  
  
"Yes," Pip said. "I'll check on her. I'll see ye in the morning, Merry."  
  
"G'night, Pip."  
  
"G'night."  
  
Pip tried to gain some composure about him and entered the room where Diamond would be. She was sitting on the bed, idly reading a book.  
  
"Who'd ye let win this time?"  
  
"Merry - twas his turn."  
  
"I thought it was," Diamond said, setting the book on the table.  
  
Pip looked at the book curiously. "What are ye reading?"  
  
Diamond blushed. "The Lord of the Rings, by Mr. Frodo..."  
  
Pip smiled and sat on the bed next to her. "What part are ye at?"  
  
"Where ye are in the service of the Steward of Gondor," she said. "Was he really that insane?"  
  
"Aye," said Pip. "Burned himself alive in the end, and would've burned Faramir too, if I hadn't saved him. I could even show you where."  
  
Diamond's face blanched. "I think I'll pass."  
  
"Good point, not the best event to connect with a place."  
  
Diamond smiled. "Pip...when do we plan to get married?"  
  
Pip was taken aback. "Well I dunno. Whenever ye suppose it necessary."  
  
"Can we get married here? In the same hall in which Aragorn and Arwen were wed?" Her tiny hand took his. "You've seen it...it's so beautiful. We have naught like it in the Shire."  
  
"Would ye like an indoors wedding, then?"  
  
"Yes I would. I've been to too many weddings in Hobbiton that were rained out to be altogether secure with the idea."  
  
"All right then, we'll ask Aragorn first thing in the morning so we can begin planning," said Pip decisively. "I suppose I'll be off to bed now."  
  
"Ye can stay in here, if ye'd like," Diamond said, hopefully.  
  
Pip smiled. "All right. I shall."  
  
Diamond nodded, blew out the lantern, and climbed beneath the covers. "G'night Pip."  
  
"G'night, Diamond..." 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve  
  
The morning dawned clear and bright for the visitors of Minas Tirith. Pippin thought that this represented perhaps great events that would happen during this day. He woke around ten or so, and Diamond was already up, reading The Lord of the Rings again. Pip rolled over to look at her.  
  
"Like the book?"  
  
"Aye. Frodo knows how to tell a story."  
  
"Runs in his family..."  
  
"Are you just saying that because you're related to him?"  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
Diamond got out of bed and rummaged through her belongings. She pulled out a white cotton shirt embroidered with flowers, and a long tan skirt. "Does this look okay?" she asked, holding it up.  
  
"I suppose, any real occasion fer which yer dressin' up?"  
  
"Not really." She then proceeded to go through Pip's belongings and pull out a tan pair of trousers, with a light yellow sweater and a green cloak. "Yes...this will do," she was muttering to herself.  
  
"Diamond, what're ye doin'?"  
  
"Something..."  
  
Pip got up and took the clothes that she had picked out for him. "I'm going to go bathe," he said. "Haven't had a decent one since I left the Shire."  
  
"Right...meet me back in here. I took a bath last night."  
  
"Aye."  
  
Pip wandered through the halls, and he came upon Merry looking slightly frazzled, who also was carrying clothes with him. "Merry? Ye all right?"  
  
Merry looked to Pip. He tried to speak, but was unsuccessful. Finally he managed to choke out, "I'm getting married."  
  
"Merry!" he said hugging his old friend. "I'm so happy for ye!"  
  
"She asked me though," he said. "Is that bad?"  
  
"No, that just means ye weren't readin' her signs right," Pip said. "Speakin' o' signs, Diamond's actin' mighty peculiar this mornin'."  
  
"I'll never understand the female race," Merry said sadly. "Anyway, I'm off to bathe."  
  
"As am I. Do ye happen to know where the room is with the baths? I remember Aragorn telling me about them...but that's about it."  
  
"I believe they're not far from here," said Merry, and he and Pip began roaming the corridors once more.  
  
They came upon the baths in the next hallway. There were seven giant tubs, each filled with steaming water, and having various soaps beside them. Merry and Pip each claimed one as their own.  
  
"Diamond an' I were talking about our wedding las' night," Pip told Merry. "She wants to have it here."  
  
"Well it is a quite nice place..." Merry said. "I wouldn't mind having mine here meself, but I'm sure Estella will want to wait."  
  
"Yes, probably. Though as they confuse me so, we might be totally off."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
They finished bathing, and Pip put on the clothes Diamond had picked for him. He then turned to look at Merry. He was almost wearing the same thing, save his sweater was pale red instead.  
  
"How peculiar," Pip said thoughtfully. "Diamond picked these clothes out fer me this mornin'..."  
  
"Why, Estella picked these out fer me!" Merry exclaimed.  
  
They looked at each other seriously. "They're up to somethin'," Pip said. "Wonder what..."  
  
"We'd best find them and find out," said Merry. "I'll see ye at breakfast."  
  
"Aye."  
  
They went their separate ways to return to their rooms. Pip entered his to find Diamond wearing an entirely different outfit than she had been earlier. It was a flowing white gown, with a hair band made of flowers that Pip was sure could only be found in the Shire. "Diamond?" she asked.  
  
She handed him a brown vest that matched the trousers he was wearing. "Ye'd best be changin', Pip, lest ye intend to get married in that."  
  
Pip was taken aback. "Today?"  
  
"Pip, I've been in correspondence with Arwen for almost a year now. Do ye remember when Aragorn sent ye that letter not long after we met?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
"I got his address, and told him who I was, and how I intended to marry ye someday."  
  
"Ye intended to marry me all the way back then?"  
  
"Aye," said Diamond. "He put me in correspondence with his wife, and we began planning things. She was to have the gown and yer outfit ready around this time, when Aragorn intended to announce his plan to make ye counsellors. I knew about yer trip way before ye did. Anyway, after I became friends with Merry and saw his longing for Estella - which I don't know how you missed it - I started speaking with her about planning his as well. Which I must say, worked out quite nicely."  
  
Pip's mouth was wide open. "I don't know how ye plan these things...how did ye even know Estella and Merry would get along?"  
  
"Trust me, from the way they looked at each other, ye could tell."  
  
Pip was left speechless.  
  
"Well, if ye'd just put that on, and this nice white shirt," she said, handing him a shirt, "Then I suppose we can go get married now."  
  
All Pip could say was, "Aye." 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen  
  
Pip was led through the halls of the castle, but he could not tell where he was going. He was, to put it mildly, quite bewildered. Such an impromptu marriage baffled him.his hobbit sense, what little he had, was kicking in...  
  
He found himself in the courtyard at Minas Tirith. There awaited Faramir, Eowyn, Aragorn, Arwen, Sam and his family, Estella, Merry, Gimli, Legolas...  
  
But one face surprised him more than any other could possibly manage.  
  
Sitting, propped up against the White Tree, was Gandalf the White.  
  
Pip ran over to him as fast as his legs could manage. Merry sat by Gandalf, talking excitedly. Sam was next to him, nodding in accordance to Merry's stories. Gimli and Legolas stood by him, taking in perhaps just the presence of the renown wizard whom they had become such wonderful friends with. Pip jumped on the old wizard, and hugged him with such ferocity that his dear friend was taken aback.  
  
"Peregrin Took! What trouble have you gotten into this time?" Gandalf said seriously.  
  
"For once, none!" Pippin laughed. "How'd you - I mean, did you - "  
  
"I return from across the sea for an event concerning the remnants of the Fellowship," said Gandalf. "I don't believe anything else could've drawn me back, save the fact that Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took had found wives."  
  
Pippin grinned. "How is Frodo?"  
  
"He's wonderful, and awaits the coming of Sam, Legolas, and Gimli with great anticipation," said Gandalf. "Though it be not for many years yet. He only wishes you two could come as well, but you are destined for another path, when that time comes." Gandalf looked to Gimli. "I believe Galadriel said something about your coming."  
  
Gimli gulped. "Did she now?"  
  
Gandalf smiled. "She cares for you deeply...as a wonderful friend."  
  
Gimli nodded. "Aye," he said, with a catch in his throat.  
  
Gandalf stood. "Well, we mustn't wait around all day. Plenty of time for stories later."  
  
At this time, Pip looked to Diamond. "I thought ye said ye wanted an indoor wedding."  
  
She gave him an exasperated look. "Cover-up! Besides, I knew ye wanted an outdoor wedding, like any normal hobbit."  
  
Pip grinned.  
  
Gandalf performed a joint ceremony for the four hobbits, seeming only proper for so close of friends. Pippin could not remember the details later, but he did remember the cheering at the end when he got to kiss his bride.  
  
Afterwards there was food and drink for all, and stories to Gandalf of the events in the Shire since his departure. Pip also made the wizard promise that before he left, he could write a letter to Frodo, that Gandalf could deliver for him. Merry took up on this offer as well.  
  
Late that night, when all were in their rooms, Pippin wrote a letter that made him seriously think about the events as they had happened recently.  
  
Dear Frodo,  
  
I don't think you realize this, but we miss you greatly here. The Shire is not the same without you, though that's not where I am currently. I am in Minas Tirith, and have gotten married! Can you believe it? To Miss Diamond of Long Cleeve...Diamond Took, now. I'm sure you remember her. And I'm Thain! All this has happened...it makes me feel like somehow we're trying to feel an empty spot in the Shire, if you take my meaning. The peculiar thing is, it takes three of us to fill a spot where one left. You are truly amazing, Frodo...Diamond is reading your story; she thinks you write beautifully. I have to agree, I told her it ran in the family, to which she thought I was making a reference to our relation...  
  
But anyways, I must be going now, for this is my wedding night, and it is not to be spent like this, if you take my drift. I will deliver this to Gandalf straightaway, and get on with the festivities. You are sorely missed, Frodo.  
  
Yours, Pip  
  
He sealed the letter, and left it under the door, as Gandalf had told him to. He then returned to his bed, where Diamond was yet again reading the book.  
  
"Can't put it down, can ye?" Pip grinned. "Is it that wonderful?"  
  
"I could put it down, I suppose," said Diamond. "But it'd have to be for something quite special."  
  
"Would someone quite special work just as well."  
  
"Why yes, I believe they would." 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen  
  
Many months later..  
  
Pip sat lounging on a bench he had outside of his hobbit hole. He was smoking some of his Longbottom leaf, and Diamond sat next to him. She was on the last page of Lord of the Rings. Pip was astounded at her reading speed.  
  
"And so they did live happily ever after," said Diamond softly, closing the book for the last time. "I believe so, don't you, Pip?"  
  
"I must say they did. Every last member of the Fellowship," said Pip. "Though not all of their stories are finished yet. As I believe ours isn't."  
  
"And Merry's," added Diamond. "Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn as well."  
  
"And there are others who fill the spots where others have passed on," Pip said. "In and out of the fellowship."  
  
"Thinking of Faramir?"  
  
"Aye. I wish I could've spent more time with him."  
  
"You will, someday."  
  
"But at least I got to see Eomer again," said Pip. "On our return journey."  
  
"He is always such a courteous host," Diamond said. "Though I must say he's better friends with Merry."  
  
"Indeed," Pip said, leaning back. "I still can't believe Sam and Rosie had another child."  
  
"Many are yet to come," said Diamond. "But you must admit that Frodo is a cute little baby."  
  
"He is," Pippin agreed. He puffed out a little smoke.  
  
"Will you ever stop smoking?"  
  
Pippin looked up to see Merry and Estella walking by. "Probably not," Pip said.  
  
"Well ye should, it's bad for ye," said Merry.  
  
"Then I shall, soon as ye stop drinking."  
  
"Deal."  
  
Pip smiled. "Diamond, ye don't mind if - "  
  
"Of course. Estella and I can have enough fun on our own."  
  
Pip grinned. "Come on Merry, let's go. Farmer Maggot's probably getting his dogs ready as we speak."  
  
Merry smiled. "Indeed."  
  
The two ran off, the constant in perhaps an ever-changing world. Marriage could not end their friendship - obviously nothing could. They set out with eager feet to pursue Farmer Maggot's crops once more.  
  
The End 


End file.
